Crescent Islet Depths
Crescent Islet Depths, often just called Deep CI, is the continuation to Crescent Islet. The main types here are Grass and Normal. To enter this dungeon the player must first complete Crescent Islet and then use Cut on the plant located at the bottom of the end, Crescent Islet Centre. There are 8 Floors. Beating Crescent Islet Depths takes you to the same area it does should you have entered the warp in Crescent Islet Centre. The weather conditions are the same as in Crescent Islet; rain, sun, and cloudy. There are 2 bosses, a Sharpedo and a Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt has a chance of dropping a Lapras Mystery Eggs. Attributes The scenery of the dungeon remains the same throughout the entire dungeon. The floor is a tan sand texture with grass on the floor occasionally. The walls are a deep green color with many flowers. There is heavy darkness that lasts for the entire duration of the dungeon. Boss There is a boss at the end of the dungeon: A Sharpedo and a Crawdaunt who talk about blocking the exit and running away from the police. After encountering them they fight the player to get away. After defeat, Sharpedo and Crawdaunt leave, and Sharpedo tells the player that the player has not seen the last of them, hinting their appearance in Seafloor Ruins. Boss Drop: *70 Poké *Big Mushroom *Lapras Mystery Egg (Crawdaunt) Before Fighting: *''Sharpedo'': C'mon, speed it up Crawdaunt! This action ain't gonna bring itself to the Godfather, y'know? We're on the lam, ya numbskull. *''Sharpedo'': We're gonna have a real beef to deal with, if we're caught, ya see? *''Crawdaunt'': Alright, alright.. :... *''Sharpedo'': Chachahca, these rocks we piled up oughta slow down the FEDs. *''Crawdaunt'': The... what? *''Sharpedo'': The FEDs. The coppers. The heat... *''Sharpedo'': ...Magnezone and his following, ya see? *''Crawdaunt'': Oh. Okay then... *''Sharpedo'': Aight. Chachacha~~ We sure kept them coppers on ice; showed them and that old Lapras the one-two skiddly doo. *''Crawdaunt'': ...Yeah. *''Crawdaunt'': H-Hey!! S-Sharpedo!! *''Sharpedo'': That's Don Sharpedo to you, wisegu-- *''Sharpedo'': Eh?! What's a chump like you doing here? *''Name: ... *''Crawdaunt: ... *''Sharpedo'': ... *''Crawdaunt'': Hey... Isn't that Name? *''Sharpedo'': Eh? Is it really? No, it couldn't be. Name has got to be much bigger than that. *''Sharpedo'': I mean, they've got to be big and strong to be the talk of the town like Name is. But if that is Name... *''Sharpedo'': We could totally either use them or swindle them! Father would love a tought guy like 'em if we're doin' the former. *''Crawdaunt'': I... kind of doubt they'd want to join. Don't you know they do those rescue missions? *''Sharpedo'': Shaddup. You gotta be flatterin' and all that to 'em. *''Sharpedo'': Ey. Name. You wanna be a wiseguy? A real standup guy? Join our vendetta against the coppers. The outfit. Be made. Be a real friend of ours. *''Name: ... *''Sharpedo: What?? You think you're a real hotshot, eh? The boss wouldn't like that. He wouldn't like that one bit, ya see? *''Crawdaunt'': ...Even I lost you. *''Sharpedo'': Dude. I asked him to join our gang of teams. The teams under the Godfather. Our leader. The head honcho... or rather, the head Honchkrow. Chachacha~ *''Sharpedo'': Either way, I think it's about time we show you what we do to those who disrespect the Father. *''Sharpedo'': Let's bump off these cumbs. *''Crawdaunt'': What...? *''Sharpedo'': Y'know. Clip 'em. Burn 'em. Pop 'em. Show 'em the old one-two... *''Sharpedo'': ...Beat them up. *''Crawdaunt'': I don't think that's a good idea... They look kinda strong. *''Sharpedo'': You tryna put me on the carpet? Tryna kill my good vibes? *''Crawdaunt'': No, but... *''Sharpedo'': Then let's hurry and beat these chumps before we get hauled to the joint. *''Crawdaunt'': Alright, alright.. *''Sharpedo'': Aight. We've decided we're gonna blow you guys outta the way. We've got places to go, people to see; ya know how it goes. *''Sharpedo'': It'll go quick and real easy, capiche? *''Sharpedo'': Let's do this, Crawdaunt. *''Crawdaunt'': Yeah, sure... *''Crawdaunt'': (Sorry.) After Defeating: *''Sharpedo'': Oof... They were strong. Rumours weren't lyin' for once. *''Crawdaunt'': Yeah... You're telling me. *''Sharpedo'': We'd best skidaddle. We can't leave the Boss waiting this long. *''Sharpedo'': Nice playin' with ya, Name. *''Sharpedo'': Actually, I'll be seein' ya, kiddo. I can betcha on this sweet loot that this isn't the last I'll be seein' of ya. Pokémon There is a large variety of types. All Pokémon are second stage or third stage evolutions, aside from the recruits. Pokémon in bold are recruitable, please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floor 5. Dungeon Objective This dungeon is entirely optional, but there are 2 major reasons to attempt this dungeon. Squirtle exclusively spawns here during dawn and dusk, with Minccino being a present recruit as well. The final bosses also have a chance of dropping a Lapras Mystery Egg. Tips *Linoone can deal a lot of damage due to Belly Drum, so be careful. *Pokémon are capable of spawning in the hallways *Bring X-Ray Specs as the darkness is very heavy. *Have an AoE move to quickly kill hordes in rooms. Trivia *Crawdaunt and Sharpedo have a number of interesting qualities. **They both represent the PokéMafia. **They are later encountered again in Seafloor Ruins. **The player catches both of the Pokémon in the middle of barricading the police for stealing a Lapras Egg. Category:Exbel Category:Continuation Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Exbel Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons